Jean and Mel don't mix
by Becs
Summary: Mel takes some of the Brotherhood out for sundaes but meets her worst enemy. Jean lovers beware, you're in for a scare!


Disclaimer: Don't own Brotherhood, man this get's old fast! I do own Mel. She's mine all mine!

"YEEOW!"

"Oh stop being such a baby Pietro," Mel sighed, "it doesn't hurt that much."

"How do you girls stand this? It's painful."

"No shit Sherlock. I hope you realise you've said that every time I've pulled one of these off. Now hold still." Mel applied the wax to Pietro's leg again.

"This was a dumb idea," Pietro muttered.

"Now hold the skin taunt. Good." Pietro clenched his teeth. "There all done," Mel smiled, "told ja I'm quick."

"Now it's my turn!" Pietro grinned.

"You go slow you're a dead man," Mel warned.

"Look who you're talking too."

"Exactly." Mel hoisted her skirt up to mid thigh, looked at her nails and sighed, "hurry along."

"You know, that could be quite an insult to me."

"Poor baby." Muttering something under his breath Pietro waxed Mel's legs at super-speed.

"Wow," Mel said, running a hand up her leg, "you're really good! I didn't feel a thing and they're smooth as anything!"

"I know I'm perfect," Pietro grinned.

"Damn straight!" Mel said, "you should open a beauty salon. I'd recommend you."

"Thanks but no thanks," Pietro said.

"Whatever. Hey, have you got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"Let's have a look see," Pietro said. The two teens wandered down to the kitchen. At super-speed Pietro checked the pantry. "Nothing."

"Let's get a sundae!" Mel suggested, "my treat."

"Sure!" Pietro grinned, "let's go!"

"Did I hear somebody say sundae?" Freddy asked, rushing into the room.

"Yep," Mel grinned, "you wanna come?"

"Yes please," Freddy nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too?" Todd asked.

"Of course," Mel said, "we might as well take Lance as well. Where is he?"

"Out somewhere," Todd informed Mel.

"Oh well, more for us! Let's go gang."

It was a beautiful day outside. Freddy and Todd wandered along slowly, Mel in front balancing along the concrete walls, and Pietro zipping forward and back, and forward again.

"It's a lovely day today!" Mel sang.

"And whatever you've got to do," Pietro joined in, jumping onto the wall and balancing behind Mel.

"It's a lovely day for doing it it's true!"

"Ice-cream!" Todd and Freddy interrupted, rushing into the store.

"I want chocolate!" Todd said, jumping up and down.

"I want a banana split!" Pietro interrupted.

"I want _two_ banana splits _and_ chocolate!" Freddy said. There was silence.

"Mel?" Pietro asked. He turned to see Mel, frozen in barely controlled rage, glaring at the all too familiar red head of Miss Jean Grey. "Uh oh." Before he could stop her Mel stormed up to Jean and shoved her hard.

"Hey! Watch it," Jean scowled turning around.

"Maybe you should watch it bitch," Mel snapped back, her brown eyes icy.

"This ain't gonna be pretty," Pietro said.

"Excuse me?" Jean frowned, "I don't even know you. I think you may have me confused with some other girl."

"I don't think that's possible Jean."

"What?" Jean took a step back.

"Do you take some kind of sick pleasure in stealing other girls boyfriends?" Mel was furious.

"I don't understand; maybe if we could talk this out...."

"Jesus how could any guy stand you? You just stand there and act all perfect. It's sickening."

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand."

"Do you always act this dumb? Oh wait, you probably do."

"Hey, back off a second," Jean frowned.

"Oh now we're getting somewhere," Mel smiled, "you finally decided to drop the act?"

"What act?"

"Pietro would you listen to her!"

"I'm not involved in this!" Pietro called, "your ex not mine!"

Mel turned back to Jean, dark eyes angry, "you'll just sleep with anyone won't you? Crack whore."

"Ohhhh low blow," Pietro called from the side lines.

"Crack whore?" Jean cried, "crack whore!?!"

"Yep."

"Why you little vixen! Who do you think you are?" Jean asked, starting to get angry.

"I'm your worst nightmare 'honey.' "

"Say what?" 

"Gimme all that you got baby don't stop," Pietro sung from the side lines, "keep it coming strong, keep it hot, say what?"

"Giddy up baby, giddy up, giddy up," Mel joined in.

Jean frowned, "say what?"

"Gimme all that you got baby don't stop," Pietro continued.

"That's how you work huh?" Mel glared at Jean.

"Another hit from the Mel-meister!"

"Come on Jean, you can't keep acting innocent. Terry must have told you."

"Terry? How do you know Terry?"

"Your ex is Terry!" Pietro laughed, "Terry! You dated a football player!?! Oh god this is priceless!"

"Terry played me for all I was worth and all the while he was with you. You make me sick." Mel spat out the words.

"Terry would never do something like that!" Jean objected, "you take that back!"

"Make me Grey!"

Jean grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce and sprayed it in Mel's face.

"Ohhhhhh!" Pietro called, "CAT FIGHT!"

"Arrgh!" Mel yelled, picking up the whipped cream and spraying some in Jean's face.

"Ah!" Jean gasped, her mouth open in surprise.

"You look like a fish Grey," Mel grinned, "have some fish food!" She chucked a handful of chopped nuts in Jean's mouth.

"How dare you!?!" Jean yelled, picking up a whipped cream can of her own.

"Draw!" Mel grinned and she sprayed Jean. Jean, furious, began to spray back. Soon there was nuts, cream and chocolate sauce flying everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!"

The two girls turned to see a very angry store manager.

"Uh, I'll pay for this," Jean said embarrassed.

"I think you will Miss," The manager glared at the two girls. The difference in the girls' attitudes was enormous. Jean shrunk under the glare, looking ashamed. Mel on the other hand, simply tossed the empty can at Jean and walked off, calling over her shoulder, "I hope that moustache took you hours to get off!"

"That was you!" Jean looked up in anger.

"Ohh, too late. I'm gone," Mel called, "have fun paying!"

"Hahahahahaha! That was priceless!" Pietro laughed, "you got her all over! And the fish gimmick!"

"This is going to take hours to get out," Mel sighed, wiping chocolate sauce off her face.

"You went out with Terry!" Pietro burst into hysterical laughter once more.

"Shut up!" Mel grinned good-naturedly, "jocks have nice bodies. You should know, you're one."

"I'm not a jock," Pietro protested, "I'm a star athlete. There's a difference."

"Whatever you say; jock."

"Oh piss off," Pietro grinned.

"Come on," Mel said, "let's go get an ice-cream." The four teens left in the direction of the next ice-cream parlour. 


End file.
